The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back
by Millenia Marik
Summary: A short songfic wherein Malik lashes out at his Yami with words. Some Songs just demand respect.


This was the last straw. Enough was enough. There wasn't any possible redemption for this event. Malik stood in the hallway outside his Yami's bedroom door. The day before, he had been minding his own business at school when his Yami interrupted his thoughts! He used the millenium rod on him and forced him to randomly attack a girl after school. Even though Malik apologized after the misunderstanding, the girl thought he was crazy.  
  
~I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you.~  
  
Malik forcefully entered Marik's room and found him sitting at the foot of his bed, caressing the millenium rod. He looked up and smiled, "Hikari..." Malik walked right up to his Yami and stood in front of him, "Fuck. You." Marik blinked at the sudden words, "Well now. I don't see what you're mad at me for." Malik gritted his teeth, "I -tried- to accept you. I -tried- to convince myself that you weren't so bad. But I can't do that anymore."  
  
~I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you.~  
  
Marik smiled, "Oh come on; you'll get over it in a few days." Malik remained serious, "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are. Don't you get it? Nobody likes you. I don't like you. Where do you get off thinking you're so special? Is that some kind of condolence you have for yourself since you refuse to accept that you're a reject?" Marik mused for a moment, "That could be so. But really, Hikari, you need to calm down. We can work this out."  
  
~You thought you were sitting beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
Malik sneered, "We? What the hell are you talking about? There is no we. I don't want anything to do with you. Ever since day one you've been ruining my life and shattering my dreams. How is it that you think you're helping me? How?" Marik's expression faltered slightly, "I gave you the millenium rod. I freed you from the oppression of your father. Don't you realize this?"  
  
~You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes and drew back his right hand, slapping his Yami across the mouth, "You never gave me anything but pain. I never needed you and I never will." Marik stared at his Hikari in shock as the afflicted area of his face reddened, "What's the matter with you? Do you not remember what the pharaoh did? He has toyed with your mind. We were together once and he has ruined that!"  
  
~I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you.~  
  
"Battle city was a mistake. Just like you were a mistake. True, I was just like you for a while. But unlike you, I don't get pleasure from other people's pain; not anymore," Malik explained as he prepared to drive his point home.  
  
~I could be weak. I could be senseless. You know I could be just like you.~  
  
"I've been putting up with you for far too long. You can go ahead and be as reckless as you want. Damned if I care. I hope it gets you killed. You're a foolish child. I don't care if we look the same; you're still immature where I have grown up." Malik spat out with disgust in his voice.  
  
~You thought you were sitting beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
"If you're so mature, then why couldn't you see this earlier? You have no idea what you're saying. Let me continue to guide you; you need me," Marik said sharply.  
  
~You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
"You will not turn me into a tyrant. I am not you. I wouldn't let myself fall that low. As for guidance, look where you've gotten me; nowhere," Malik countered. "Nowhere? You're in the place you've always wanted to be," Marik shot back. Malik huffed, "Where? In hell with you?"  
  
~On my own. Cause I can't take living with you. I'm alone so I won't turn out like you want me to.~  
  
"I'm leaving," Malik said suddenly with a dark tone of voice. Marik looked surprised, "What? Leaving?" He chuckled, "Where could you possibly go?" Malik looked aside, "I'll live with Ryou for awhile. Then I'll move far away where you'll never find me. Ever." Marik fell silent at the thought of being abandoned but he soon remedied the pause of conversation, "Hmph. We'll see."  
  
~You thought you were sitting beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
"I'm not bluffing. I plan to leave tomorrow. I already have most of my things packed and I've talked to Ryou and Bakura," Malik uttered. He then turned and left the room. Marik sat by himself, wincing as Malik slammed the door. He smirked slightly but gradually, his smirk fell. It was already late and Malik packed the last of his belongings. As he lay himself down in his bed one last time, he smiled to himself, knowing that he would soon be free.  
  
~You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.~  
  
The morning rolled around unexpectedly, but Malik was glad for it. He woke up and got dressed, preparing to load his things into Odion's car. Odion knew about the whole thing and had already removed any family belongings from the house and those numbered few. As Malik pulled his bedroom door open, he nearly walked right into the millenium rod which protruded from the wall. Malik emitted a startled gasp, but the shock soon passed. He noticed a note impaled by the millenium item. Curious, he pulled the rod free, taking the note into his hand. He lifted it slightly to get better lighting and began to read.  
  
~I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you.~  
  
Hikari,  
  
I'm actually rather surprised you read this instead of throwing  
it away. The reason you found the rod is because I left it there for  
you. I've decided to leave instead. This is your home, not mine. I  
thought about just killing myself, but that would lead to some funeral  
bills and a mess to clean. I decided to spare you that and just get  
out of your mind and life; for good. I knew you didn't see eye to eye  
with me; but I thought you didn't know any better. I guess you do  
after all. A lot of people don't like me around. I don't even enjoy my  
own company... Oh, and I just kind of left my things in my room. Feel  
free to burn that. I knew you didn't really need me all along... But I  
needed you. Oh well. Have a nice life.  
  
Ra Condemned,  
  
Your Yami 


End file.
